The invention relates to an apparatus for conditioning an insufflation gas.
An important principle for endoscopic viewing of the abdominal cavity of a human or of an animal is the creation of a gas-inflated space within the respective abdominal cavity. An insufflator is used to pump an insufflation gas into the abdominal cavity, by which the abdominal cavity is inflated. In any event, the insulated gas creates the viewing or operating space which is needed between the internal organs and the abdominal wall to permit examination or surgery. The insulation gas normally used is carbon dioxide gas.
A device for introducing insufflation gas into the abdominal cavity is known, for example, from the article entitled “Die Laparoskopie in der Gynätkologie” by K. Semm in “Geburtshilfe und Frauenheilkunde”, volume 11, November 1967. With this device, it is possible to control and monitor the quantity and the pressure of the insufflation gas flowing into the abdominal cavity via an insulation cannula.
In order to avoid postoperative pain and complications, or at least to reduce these, the insulation gas is humidified. To this end, the insufflation gas is sometimes also heated. In connection with this it has been found that the humidification of the insufflation gas is important. By contrast, additional heating of the insufflation gas affords no real added benefit. This is known, for example, from the publication entitled “Central body temperature during prolonged laparoscopy decreases despite heating of the insufflated CO2” by P. Diemunsch, D. Multer, R. Schaeffer, D. Graff, F. Hirezi and J. Marescaux.
In connection with endoscopic examinations, it is in many cases necessary or desirable to administer medicaments with an antibacterial, anti-inflammatory, local anaesthetic or anticarcinogenic action to the patent. These medicaments can, for example, be administered systemically through the bloodstream. However, this has the disadvantage that the medicament administration is not restricted to the area of the abdomen, and instead takes place throughout the body. Another possible way of administering a medicament is to introduce the medicament into the abdomen in the form of a mixture with an irrigation fluid. Although the medicament administration is then restricted to the abdomen, only the tissue surfaces contacted by the irrigation fluid are reached. In addition, it is often not necessary for an irrigation fluid to be used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to permit the administration of one or more medicaments in connection with a medical intervention in which the abdominal cavity of a human or of an animal is filled with an insufflation gas.